Käännös: Kellopeli (Clockwork)
by Ailegais
Summary: Jokeri löytää sattuman kautta hylätyn talon ja törmää siellä pieneen tyttöön.
1. Chapter 1

**Kellopeli (Clockwork)**

Luin jonkin aikaa sitten tämän ficin englanniksi, ja se teki minuun niin suuren vaikutuksen, että halusin kääntää sen suomeksi. Alkuperäinen ficci löytyy myöskin tältä sivustolta ja kirjoittaja, HoistTheColours, on tietoinen projektistani ja antanut sille suostumuksensa. Hänelle saa totta kai käydä antamassa kommentteja ficistä (ja kertomassa, mitä mieltä oli suomennoksesta!). Olen suomentanut myös joitakin kirjoittajan omia kommentteja, mikäli olen pitänyt niitä olennaisina esimerkiksi tarinan taustojen tai vastaavien kannalta. Ne on merkitty ihan perinteisesti A/N:llä. Nämä omat sepustukseni olen jättänyt merkitsemättä.

Nyt, pidemmittä puheitta, nauttikaa ensimmäisestä luvusta! Kaikenlaiset kommentit ovat enemmän kuin tervetulleita.

* * *

_A/N:_ _Kirjoitin tämän tarinan, jotta voisin paneutua tarkemmin Jokerin siihen puoleen, jota ei nähdä usein, jos koskaan, elokuvissa tai sarjakuvissa. Halusin esitellä Jokerin tilanteessa, jossa hänen omatuntonsa (tai se osa, mikä siitä on jäljellä) joutuisi todella kamppailemaan. Tämän sanottuani toivon, että tulen onnistumaan siinä ja pystyn pitämään Jokerin hahmossaan niin hyvin kuin vain suinkin osaan.  
_

* * *

**Ensimmäinen luku**

Jokeri nousi hitain askelin portaat ylös ränsistyneeseen ja hylättyyn lähiörivitaloon pitkät jalat harppoen kaksi askelmaa kerralla. Täysikuu loisti kirkkaana hänen yläpuolellaan heijastaen valkoisia säteitään pikimustasta satamavedestä Jokerin takana, aalloilla kimmeltäen. Vuorovesi loiski lempeästi vasten lastauslaituria. Ääntä säesti katua pitkin ajavien autojen melu kauempana Gothamin kaupungissa.

Sinä iltana sumu oli kylmää ja sankempaa kuin yleensä, ja se sulki Narrowsin sisäänsä riippuen paksuna peitteenä sataman yllä. Jäätävä, talvinen yöilma puhalsi Jokerin violetin takinhelman taaksepäin, kun hän saavutti portaiden ylätasanteen tuore lumi kengissään narskuen. Jokerin hengitys höyrysi hänen puhaltaessaan keuhkonsa tyhjäksi, ja ilma hänen ympärillään oli kylmää, kun hän kurkotti kiertämään hansikkaan verhoaman kätensä viileän ovennupin ympärille.

Jokeri työnsi oven puoliksi auki vilkaisten vielä viimeisen kerran taakseen, ennen kuin astui sisälle rakennukseen. Hän antoi katseensa pyyhkäistä yli tilan. Rakennus oli pimeä ja ulkonäöstä päätellen selvästikin asumaton. Jokeri nuolaisi kuivuneita huuliaan ja astui kynnyksen yli työntäen samalla ovea enemmän auki. Saranat kirskauttivat aavemaisen vastalauseensa.

Kalpea kuunvalo tulvi välittömästi huoneeseen ja kuunsäteet laskeutuivat ympäri huonetta hajallaan lojuvien rikkoutuneiden huonekalujen ylle. Paikka haisi tupakansavulle, pölylle ja mätänevälle puulle; ei mikään miellyttävin haju, mutta se ei pidätellyt Jokeria.

Oli liian pimeää nähdä kunnolla, joten Jokeri siirtyi peremmälle olohuoneeseen välittämättä lattiaa peittävistä lasinsiruista ja -paloista. Hän meni talon etuosaan ja satamaan päin avautuvan suuren erkkeri-ikkunan luo, ja sen kummemmin miettimättä repäisi alas raskaat, kukalliset verhot. Pölyä ja lumihiutaleita levisi ympäriinsä ja lisää kuunvaloa tulvi huoneeseen. Muovitanko, jossa verhot olivat riippuneet, rämähti lattiaan yhdessä verhojen kanssa tömähtäen vaimeasti matolle osuessaan.

Jokeri saattoi nyt tutkia asuntoa paremmin.

Jokerista oikealla olevasta sohvasta puuttui pehmusteita ja ruskein ja vihrein vinoneliöin kuvioitu kangas oli revitty ja riekaleinen ikään kuin joku olisi iskenyt sitä veitsellä useita kertoja. Sohvan toisella puolella oli kyljellään makaava vanha televisiosetti, jonka ruutu oli keskeltä osittain hajonnut ja levinnyt ulospäin hämähäkinverkkoa muistuttaviin säröihin. Televisio näytti siltä kuin sitä olisi lyöty pesäpallomailalla. Vanhoja papereita ja kirjojen revittyjä kansia oli siroteltu ympäri suurelta osin paljasta lattiaa, joukossaan myös suuria lasinsirpaleita, jotka olivat peräisin rikkinäisistä lampuista ja vaaseista.

Punainen tiiliseinä näytti vanhalta ja sään pieksemältä, tomu täytti laastin jokaisen särön ja uurteen. Kaiken lisäksi ohut lumikerros peitti ympäriinsä levinneitä tavaroita - lumi oli puhaltanut sisään todennäköisesti rikkinäisestä ikkunasta.

Olohuoneen takana oli pieni keittiö, joka oli pitkälti samassa kunnossa kuin olohuonekin. Keltatahraisessa linoleumilattiassa oli säröjä siellä täällä ja joistain kohdista puuttui laattoja. Kaapinovet olivat apposen auki, jotkin niistä roikkuivat veltosti saranoillaan. Jääkaapista puuttui ovi, ja uuniliesi sen vieressä oli hiiltyneen musta, aivan kuin joku olisi polttanut ruoan pohjaan liian monta kertaa.

Keskellä keittiötä seisoi pieni pyöreä pöytä ympärillään tuoleja, joista puuttui kaksi tai useampia jalkoja ja jotka sen vuoksi makasivat hajallaan lattialla. Säröilleitä posliinilautasia ja -kuppeja oli työnnetty huolimattomasti pesualtaaseen. Kultaiset ruusun terälehdet koristivat lautasia, ja ne loistivat kirkkaasti kuunvalossa Jokeriin päin.

Jokeri maiskautti inhoten kieltään sotkulle edessään, ennen kuin kääntyi pois huoneesta ja alkoi nousta kiireettömästi ylös porraskäytävää, jonka kulunut puu narahteli hänen askeltensa alla. Portaiden yläpäässä kuu loisti, jos mahdollista, vielä kirkkaammin useiden huoneiden rikkinäisten ikkunoiden lävitse. Jokeri vilkaisi eteiskäytävää ja hänen kulmakarvansa nousivat miellyttävän yllätyksen vallassa, kun hän huomasi sen olevan erittäin pitkä. Joku oli ilmeisesti kaatanut pari seinää, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että hän pääsisi nyt kaikkien viereisten asuntojen yläkertoihin ilman, että hänen tarvitsisi edes lähteä nykyisestä asunnosta.

_Loistavaa._

Kulkiessaan eteenpäin pitkin vihreän maton peittämää eteiskäytävää, Jokeri vilkaisi ohimennen jokaiseen huoneeseen etsien mitä tahansa kiinnostavaa. Hän pyöritteli stilettiään löyhästi oikeassa kädessään, valmiina käyttämään sitä, mikäli tarve vaati. Hän tosin epäili, että kukaan olisi todella asunut talossa, edes kukaan koditon. Rakennuksen perustukset olivat todennäköisesti romahtamaisillaan ja paikka näytti kaiken kaikkiaan ränsistyneeltä ja kuluneelta. Jokeri ei uskonut kenenkään olevan niin hullu, että asuisi tällaisessa paikassa – siksi se olikin täydellinen hänelle. Hän oli väsynyt nukkumaan vanhassa ruskeassa Sedanissa, jossa oli asunut viimeiset kolme kuukautta, siitä lähtien, kun hän oli paennut Arkhamista. Takapenkki ei ollut tarpeeksi pitkä, jotta hän olisi saanut jalkansa suoriksi, ja kuljettajan istuimen oli tähän mennessä saanut ainoastaan nojaamaan taaksepäin.

Sitä ajatellessaan Jokeri päätti, että huoneisto oli ehdottomasti oikea paikka asettua taloksi, ainakin siihen asti, kunnes hän löytäisi paremman. Kaikki huoneet olivat tähän mennessä olleet tyhjiä, jos satunnaista sänkyä tai lipastoa ei otettu huomioon, mikä tarkoitti paikan olevan epäilyksettä asumaton ja sen vuoksi hän ottaisikin sen haltuunsa.

Kun Jokeri lähestyi käytävän loppua hyräillen nopeatempoista ja nimetöntä sävelmää, hän alkoi suunnitella mielessään miten paikkaa kannattaisi siistiä. Ensinnäkin etuoveen pitäisi laittaa varoitusnauhaa, jotta kenellekään ei tulisi edes mieleen astua sisään. Ja sitten etuovelle pitäisi asettaa myös muutamia ansoja siltä varalta, että jotkut teinit tai vastaavat päättäisivät ryhtyä nokkaviksi ja murtautua taloon.

Ai niin, oveen täytyisi myös hankkia lukko – se oli avautunut niin helposti hänen saapuessaan. Viereisten huoneistojen ovien eteen täytyisi myöskin rakentaa esteet, jotta kukaan ei pääsisi yläkertaan niiden kautta. Ikkunat täytyisi ehkä laudoittaa, ja juokseva vesi voisi olla hyvä, jos paikassa ei jo entuudestaan ollut sitä. Sisustaa täytyisi tietysti myös. Jokerilla oli paljon lehtileikkeitä Lepakkopojasta ja muita juttuja, joilla seinät voisi koristella.

_Niin paljon tehtävää, niin vähän aikaa, _hän pohti hajamielisesti.

Juuri kun Jokeri oli viimein lähestymässä pitkän käytävän loppua, hän sattui huomaamaan, että yksi monista makuuhuoneiden ovista oli kiinni. Hän piti sitä jokseenkin outona, sillä kaikki muut ovet olivat joko poissa saranoiltaan tai täysin auki. Kun Jokeri lähestyi ovea edelleen hyräillen, hänen korviinsa kantautui yhtäkkiä kipittävien jalkojen ääni huoneen sisältä. Hän lakkasi välittömästi hyräilemästä ja rypisti otsaansa pysähtyen kokonaan ja kuunnellen tarkasti. Hän tiesi, että ääni _ei_ ollut ollut hänen mielikuvituksensa tuotetta.

Jokeri otti varovaisen askeleen eteenpäin otsa yhä rypyssä. Juuri, kun hän oli aikeissa asettaa kätensä suljetun oven kahvalle, hän kuuli sisäpuolelta pienen ja ilmiselvän innokkaan äänen.

"_Äiti?"_

_Mitä hel –?_

Ovi heilahti silloin apposen auki ja osui takanaan olevaan tiiliseinään, josta se pongahti kevyesti takaisin liikkeen voimasta. Sisällä seisoi pieni tyttö innokas hymy kasvoillaan ja silmät täynnä jotain, minkä Jokeri oletti olevan toivoa.

Yhtä nopeasti kuin oli tullutkin, pikkutytön hymy kuitenkin katosi hänen huomatessaan, että hänen edessään seisova henkilö ei _todellakaan_ ollut se, jota hän oli odottanut.

Jokeri seisoi pitkänä ja korkeuksiin kohoavana ovensuussa ja katsoi kiinnostuneena pientä tyttöä miellyttävän hymyn levitessä hitaasti hänen kasvoilleen. Tyttö näytti vain kolmi- tai nelivuotiaalta; hänen pikkuruinen, laiha vartalonsa oli puettu lyhythihaiseen, polvipituiseen siniseen puuvillamekkoon ja hänellä oli jalassaan pikkuruiset lenkkitossut. Hänellä oli pitkä, takkuinen, vaalea hiuspehko, joka oli sutaistu poninhännälle ja selässään reppu, jonka likaiset sinapinkeltaiset hihnat laskeutuivat painavina tytön pienille olkapäille.

Tyttö tärisi silminnähden, eikä Jokeri saanut selvää, johtuiko se kylmästä vai siitä, että tämä pelkäsi kuollakseen. Kylmä tuulenhenkäys puhalsi avoimesta ikkunasta läpi huoneen, ja lunta oli alkanut sataa jälleen noiden kahden tuijottaessa toisiaan. Pieniä valkoisia hiutaleita kieppui ikkunasta sisään ja laskeutui heidän ympärilleen lattialle. Huone oli valju ja hiljainen.

Suurimmat ja kirkkaimman vihreät silmät, jotka Jokeri oli koskaan nähnyt, tuijottivat häntä todennäköisesti täynnä hämmennystä, ja Jokeri hymyili rohjetessaan astua askeleen eteenpäin. Tyttö perääntyi kömpelösti, kun hän sulki oven ja käveli peremmälle huoneeseen. Tytön silmät vaelsivat avoimesti Jokerin pitkällä vartalolla, ja hänen kulmakarvansa vetäytyivät yhteen.

"No, heipä hei, kulta_p_ieni." Jokeri poksautti p:n ärtyneenä, kun hän kumartui tytön eteen nojaten reisiinsä. "Mikä sinun nimesi on?" hän kysyi ääni niin miellyttävänä kuin vain kykeni. Hän ei halunnut pelottaa tätä pois _aivan_ vielä.

Jokeri tutki tytön kasvoja tarkkaan, tämän kirkkaanvihreät silmät välkkyivät pitkien, tummien ripsien alta. Tyttö katsoi lumoutuneena hänen syvälle painuneita, mustalla värillä reunustettuja silmiään ja valkoisella värillä tuhrittuja kasvojaan. Hänen silmänsä harhailivat kaikkialle Jokerin huulista ja kirkkaan verenpunaisella maalatuista rosoisista arvista aina tummanviolettiin housupukuun ja rasvaisiin, haaleanvihreisiin hiuksiin asti.

Klovni liikutteli suutaan kärsimättömänä, kun tyttö ei vastannut. "Niin...?" hän painosti tyttöä, katse koko ajan tämän kasvoissa.

Tyttö puri huultaan. "Taylor", hän vastasi ujosti pienellä ja Jokerin korviin _niin_ uskomattoman suloisella äänellä. Hän ei ollut kuullut pitkään aikaan tuollaisen äänen puhuvan suoraan hänelle. Tyttö kuulosti niin... _viattomalta_. Jokeri virnisti.

Taylor tuijotti häntä nyt varuillaan pää kallellaan ja silmät lukittuneina Jokerin tummanruskeisiin silmiin, ikään kuin hän ei olisi ollut varma, mitä ajatella edessään seisovasta miehestä.

"Taylo_r_..." Jokeri toisti r:ää pitkittäen ja maistellen sanaa suussaan. Hän pyyhkäisi suupieltään kielellään ja liikahti lähemmäs Tayloria. "Sepä on nätti nimi." Hän virnisti, kun pieni tyttö painoi päänsä ja punastui. Kuunvalo valaisi hänen poskiaan pitkin hiipivää punaa.

Jokeri tunsi halua nauraa tytön järjettömälle ujoudelle. Eikö tämä tiennyt, kuka hän oli? Hän oli _Jokeri_, säälimätön psykopaatti_tappaja_, ja tyttö _punastui_, koska hän oli heittänyt tälle huolimattoman kohteliaisuuden. Taylor ei selvästikään katsonut paljon uutisia.

Taylor kohotti päätään ja katsoi Jokeria jälleen silmiin. Tyttö katsoi häntä kiinnostuneena, ikään kuin Jokeri olisi ollut arvoitus, jota hän ei olisi aivan osannut ratkaista. He katselivat toisiaan rävähtämättä useita sekunteja, kumpikaan ei räpäyttänyt silmiään, kunnes Taylor yhtäkkiä puhui nojautuen lähemmäs kuin olisi aikeissa kuiskata synkän salaisuuden.

"Miksi olet pukeutunut klovniksi?" hän kuiskasi arasti peläten loukkaavansa Jokeria kysymyksellään, mutta pystymättä siltikään hillitsemään uteliaisuuttaan.

Jokeri antoi suunsa levitä leveään hymyyn, hänen tummat silmänsä välkähtivät naurusta ja aidosta huvittuneisuudesta, jota hän ei ollut tuntenut varsin pitkään aikaan. Hän kuljetti kieltään alahuulellaan ja silmäili kattoa, ennen kuin katsoi jälleen Tayloria.

"Miks_en_... sitten pukeutuisi klovniksi?" Jokeri kysyi vakava ilme kasvoillaan.

Taylor pohti asiaa mietteliään näköisenä. "En tiedä", hän vastasi hiljaa ääni loppua kohdin vaimentuen ja jäi odottamaan, mitä Jokeri vastaisi.

Vastaamisen sijaan Jokeri tyytyi kuitenkin katsomaan tyttöä kiinnostuneena pää kallellaan ja silmät kaventuneina. "Missä äitisi on?" hän kysyi ilmeettömällä äänellä. Taylor oli selvästikin odottanut äitiään, kun Jokeri oli saapunut. Palaisiko tämä pian?

Taylor kohautti olkiaan ja toinen repun hihnoista valahti alas hänen olkapäältään. "En tiedä", hän vastasi surullisena kulmakarvojen muodostama ryppy silmien välissä ja katse lattiassa. "Hän käski minun odottaa täällä, kunnes tulisi takaisin." Taylorin pieni ääni oli tuskin kuiskausta kuuluvampi, ja hän puristi pikkuruisen kätensä nyrkkiin hieroen sillä silmiään väsyneesti. Tyttö näytti siltä kuin ei olisi nukkunut päiväkausiin.

"Kauanko olet ollut täällä?" Jokeri kysyi katsoen Tayloria tarkkaavaisesti.

Tyttö painoi päänsä ja laski sormillaan. "Kaksi päivää", hän vastasi tarkan harkinnan jälkeen.

Jokeri pohti tietoa ja mittaili Tayloria arvioivasti katseellaan, silmät kaventuneina raoiksi. Tyttö ei selvästikään ollut vielä tajunnut sitä, mutta Jokeri veikkasi tämän äidin hylänneen hänet. Kuka muuten jättäisi pienen lapsen aivan _yksin _autioon lähiörivitaloon, ja vielä keskellä talvea?

Jokeri kuljetti kieltään suunsa sisäpinnalla kosketellen arpiaan kielellä samalla, kun hänen katseensa vaelteli ympäriinsä. Hän huomasi seinää vasten työnnetyn parisängyn ja joitakin pahvilaatikoita, jotka oli heitetty huoneen vastakkaiseen kulmaan.

Lopulta Jokerin silmät vaelsivat takaisin Tayloriin. "Kukas tuo on?" hän viittoi hansikkaan verhoamalla kädellään kohti pehmoeläintä, jota tyttö puristi tiukasti kädessään.

Taylorin ote pehmolelun kädestä tiukkeni vaistomaisesti. "Ai… tämä on Teddy", hän sanoi löydettyään äänensä. "Minun… minun isäni antoi hänet minulle jouluna, ennen kuin lähti." Jokerin katsellessa Taylor laski päätään katsoakseen nallea ihaillen, ikään kuin se olisi ollut jonkinlainen Jumalan lähettämä enkeli.

Katsellessaan, kuinka pieni tyttö katsoi nalleaan niin vakavana, Jokeri tunsi halua purskahtaa hysteeriseen nauruun. Hän kuitenkin onnistui hillitsemään itsensä ja puristamaan sen sijaan huulensa yhteen Taylorin silittäessä nallen päätä hellästi. Kun tyttö käänsi omaa päätään, hän huomasi kummallisen ilmeen Jokerin kasvoilla ja puhui kiireesti.

"Älä huoli, Teddystä on hauskaa tavata uusia ystäviä", hän ilmoitti rohkaisevasti, mutta myös hitaasti ja varovasti valiten sanansa äärimmäisen huolellisesti, ettei vain loukkaisi Jokeria. Tyttö oli fiksu.

Taylor puri huultaan ujosti katsoessaan ylöspäin Jokeriin ja jälleen kerran he tuijottivat toisiaan hetken aikaa, kumpikin pohtien toista ja toisen mahdollisia motiiveja. Jokeri ei voinut olla huomaamatta, ettei tyttö näyttänyt pelkäävän häntä. Tietysti hän oli levoton ja hieman pelokaskin, ehkä, mutta sehän oli vain luonnollista lapselle. Totta puhuen Jokeria kiehtoi _pikkuriikkisen_ se tapa, jolla Taylor katsoi häntä. Tyttö katsoi pidempään kuin moni aikuinen olisi kehdannut, mutta oli silti tarpeeksi ujo katsoakseen poispäin, kun oli hämillään.

Katsoessaan Tayloria Jokeri huomasi tämän katseen siirtyvän kohti hänen oikeaa kättään – kättä, jossa oli tällä hetkellä stiletti. Taylor tuijotti sitä kuin se olisi ollut tappava kyykäärme, joka saattaisi iskeä hetkellä millä hyvänsä. Tyttö astui varovasti taaksepäin.

Jokeri laski katseensa käteensä ja katsoi veistä, josta ikkunasta soljuva kuunvalo kimposi ja sai terän hohtamaan kirkkaana.

Hetken hän vain tuijotti veistä. Tappaisiko hän tytön? Jokeri ei ollut koskaan aiemmin tappanut ketään sen ikäistä – ei ainakaan _tarkoituksella._ Miksi hän edes kyseli tätä itseltään? Hänhän tappoi satoja ihmisiä päivittäin uhraamatta sille ajatustakaan. Hänen lähestulkoon toinen luontonsa oli tappaa kaikki, jotka ärsyttivät häntä tai sattuivat hänen tielleen. Mitä väliä _iällä_ nyt oli?

Mutta mitä tytön kanssa oikein pitäisi tehdä, jos hän ei tappaisi tätä? Taylor ei todellakaan voisi jäädä tänne, se ei tullut kysymykseenkään. Hänellä ei ollut aikaa, saati sitten halua, hoitaa ja ruokkia jotain ventovierasta, koditonta pikkutyttöä. Jokerilla oli rakennuksia räjäytettävänä, kasvoja viilleltävänä, pelejä pelattavana ja eräs tietty lepakkoystävä täytyi saada esiin piilostaan; hän ei voinut – _halunnut_ – vaivata tai rasittaa itseään jollain pikkulapsella.

Jokeri napsautti stiletin kiinni nopealla liikkeellä saaden Taylorin hypähtämään, ja työnsi sen taskuunsa. Tytön huomio siirtyi välittömästi hänen kasvoihinsa.

Taylor nielaisi raskaasti, silmät yhä kiinnittyneinä kohtaan, josta veitsi oli kadonnut. "Tie- tiedätkö milloin äiti tulee kotiin?" Tytön ääni oli tuskin kuultavissa ja hänen suuret silmänsä toivoa täynnä. "Hän lupasi tulla pian", Taylor kuiskasi hiljaa puoliksi itselleen, puoliksi Jokerille.

Jokeri huokasi dramaattisesti ja Taylor katsahti häneen äänen havahduttamana. Jokeri nuolaisi ylähuultaan ja kumartui nojaamaan reisiinsä siirtyen lähemmäs tyttöä. "En us_k_o… että äiti, hm, tulee takaisin… vähään aikaan."

Taylorin toiveikas ilme katosi, hänen pienet hartiansa lysähtivät ja Teddy valahti velttona hänen sivulleen. "Ai." Hänen kulmakarvansa rypistyivät hämmentyneenä yhteen, ikään kuin hän ei olisi ymmärtänyt, mitä juuri oli sanottu. Taylor käänsi päänsä pois Jokerin katseen alta ja tuijotti mattoa. Jokeri katsoi, kuinka hänen ripsensä räpyttivät kiivaasti vasten kalpeita, lian tahraamia poskia. Tyttö näytti olevan itkuun purskahtamaisillaan.

_Voihan helvetti, _Jokeri ajatteli ärtyneenä. Peläten, että tyttö alkaisi itkeä tai kirkua tai saisi _jonkinlaisen _raivonpuuskan, hän siirtyi nopeasti eteenpäin ja nojautui lähemmäksi. Hän laski päätään alemmas voidakseen katsoa Taylorin kasvoihin, jotka tämä oli kääntänyt poispäin.

"Hei", Jokeri kuiskasi kiireesti, "onko nälkä?" Hän tutki tytön silmiä tarkkaan.

Taylorin pää pongahti saman tien ylös ja hänen vihreät silmänsä kirkastuivat yllätyksestä, tai niin Jokeri ainakin oletti.

_Ahaa. _

Jokeri nyökäytti päätään ja pyyhkäisi kielellä suupieltään noustessaan jaloilleen polvet naksahtaen. "Tulepas sitten." Hän viittoi Tayloria seuraamaan itseään samalla, kun kääntyi poispäin ja avasi oven.

Jokeri kääntyi katsomaan taakseen huomatessaan, ettei hänen takaansa kuulunut liikettä, ja rypisti otsaansa nähdessään Taylorin seisovan edelleen paikallaan. Hän katsoi tyttöä kysyvästi ja tämä puri huultaan.

"Äiti sanoi, että minun pi- pitää pysyä täällä." Taylor katsoi Jokeria ja vavahtikuin olisi odottanut tämän alkavan huutaa tai läksyttää häntä.

Sen sijaan Jokeri maiskautti huulensa terävästi yhteen. "Tiedätkös", hän aloitti työntäen ovea enemmän auki ja kohottaessaan kulmakarvojaan samalla, kun vilkaisi tyhjää eteiskäytävää, "jos et syö, _kuolet nälkään_." Hän kääntyi katsoakseen Tayloria terävästi. "Ja sitähän me _emme_ halua, vai kuinka, kultakutri?"

Taylor kurtisti kulmiaan ja katsoi Teddyä, ikään kuin se voisi vastata hänen puolestaan. Sitten hän käänsi hitaasti päätään katsoakseen edelleen oviaukossa seisovaa Jokeria. "Teddyllä kyllä _on_ vähän nälkä", hän ilmoitti painaen nallen rintaansa vasten ja puristaen sitä.

Jokeri virnisti ja nyökkäsi päällään ovelle, että Taylorin tulisi seurata häntä. Hän kulki pitkin käytävää ja kuuli kaukaa takaansa Taylorin pikkuruiset askeleet, tytön pienet jalat eivät pysyneet hänen pitkien harppaustensa tahdissa. Portaiden alapäähän päästyään Jokeri kääntyi katsomaan Tayloria ja huomasi tämän vasta alkavan laskeutua portaita. Taylor piti tiukasti kiinni kaidepuusta ja astui hitaasti askelman kerrallaan varoen kaatumasta. Hän jatkoi tällä tyylillä puoliväliin portaita. Seitsemännellä askelmalla hän vilkaisi ylöspäin, vain nähdäkseen Jokerin tarkkailevan häntä melko huvittuneen näköisenä.

Erehtyessään luulemaan, että Jokeri oli kärsimätön, Taylor tupsahti vikkelästi takamukselleen ja liukui joka askelman polvet koukussa. Kun tyttö oli päässyt viimeiselle portaalle, Jokeri suuntasi kohti keittiötä. Hän ei kuitenkaan päässyt pitkälle, kun kuuli takaansa pienen murahduksen Taylorin yrittäessä saada hänen huomionsa.

Tyttö seisoi edelleen alimmalla portaalla katse kiinnittyneenä lattiaan.

_Ahaa._

Suuret lasinsirpaleet peittivät lattiaa ja Taylor selvästikin pelkäsi astua niiden päälle lenkkitossuista huolimatta.

Jokeri ei voinut uskoa tekevänsä tätä. Ärtyneesti huokaisten hän raahusti takaisin Taylorin luokse ja nosti tytön ylös kainaloista kiinni pitäen. Pidellen tyttöä käsivarrenmitan päässä itsestään hän kantoi tämän kömpelösti huoneen poikki ja keittiöön.

Jokeri laski Taylorin maahan heidän astuessaan sisään ja kulki sitten ympäri keittiötä availlen samalla kovin ottein kaapinovia ja laatikoita ruoan toivossa. Hän ei voinut uskoa tarjonneensa tytölle ruokaa, vaikkei hänellä itselläänkään ollut yhtään. No, ainakaan Taylor ei itkenyt, muuten hänen täytyisi hankkiutua tästä eroon ei-niin-hauskalla tavalla. Tai siis, ei tytön kannalta niin hauskalla.

Kolutessaan kaappeja ja vääntäessään kursailematta joitain ovia saranoiltaan Jokeri pohti epämääräisesti, milloin Taylor oli viimeksi mahtanut syödä. Tyttö näytti siltä kuin ei olisi saanut syntymänsä jälkeen kunnon ateriaa syödäkseen, hänen poskensa olivat lommolla ja hänen kätensä ja jalkansa suunnilleen yhtä laihat kuin kokoontaitettavalla tuolilla. Kaappien sisällä oli pimeää, joten Jokerin täytyi tunnustella niitä käsillään löytääkseen mitään. Hänen kyntensä raapivat vasten puuta.

Taylor seisoi liikkumattomana ovensuussa katsellen Jokeria lumoutuneena, reppu yhä roikkuen painavana selässä ja Teddy tiukasti rintaa vasten puristettuna.

Taylor puri huultaan kääntyen hitaasti poispäin Jokerista, ja meni peremmälle huoneeseen. Hän tallusti huoneen keskellä olevan pyöreän pöydän luo ja nosti vaivalloisesti pystyyn yhden sen ympärillä lojuvista tuoleista. Kyseisessä tuolissa sattui Taylorin onneksi olemaan neljä jalkaa. Nostettuaan sen pystyyn hän etsi toisen tuolin, jonka nosti myös Jokerin penkoessa edelleen kaappeja. Ensimmäiselle tuolille Taylor asetti varovasti Teddyn, ja sen jälkeen kiipesi itse paljon työläämmin toiselle asettuen istumaan pöydän ääreen.

_Ahaa._ Jokeri veti syvältä kulmakaapin uumenista rapisevan, violetin myslipaketin ja kääntyi sitten viimein Tayloriin päin.

Tyttö istui pöydän ääressä kädet huolellisesti syliin ristittyinä ja nalle vinoon retkahtaneena tuolilla hänen vieressään, mistä se katsoi Jokeria mustilla nappisilmillään.

Jokeri ei ollut varma, halusiko taipua kaksinkerroin naurusta tilanteen järjettömyyden vuoksi vai ruveta heittelemään veitsiä.

Minkä takia hän nyt olikaan päättänyt tehdä tämän?

Taylor silmäili Jokerin kädessä olevaa myslipakettia kiinnostuneena tämän laahustaessa tytön luo. "Tässä", hän murahti ja laski paketin pöydälle Taylorin eteen.

Taylor tuijotti sitä hetken, katse viipyillen auringon keltaisessa hymynaamassa, ennen kuin veti paketin hitaasti luokseen ja asetti sen kömpelösti syliinsä. Hän työnsi kätensä sisään ja veti sen ulos täynnä mysliä ja rusinoita. Tyttö asetti kasan pöydälle eteensä ja työnsi siitä nälkäisenä suuhunsa. Osa putosi hänen suustaan ja valui leukaa pitkin takaisin Taylorin sylissä olevaan myslipakettiin.

Jokeri katseli tytön tyytyväistä pureskelua ja rouskutusta ja tämän pieniä jalkoja, jotka eivät olleet lähelläkään ylettyäkseen lattiaan. Hän avasi suunsa puhuakseen, mutta äkillinen poliisisireenien ujellus keskeytti hänet. Jokeri lähti keittiöstä otsaansa rypistäen ja meni olohuoneeseen suunnaten talon etuosassa olevan, tielle ja satamaan päin avautuvan ikkunan luo.

Hän oli töin tuskin ehtinyt ikkunalle, kun poliisiauto jo kaahasi asunnon ohi punasiniset sireenit vilkkuen. Auton kyljestä erottuivat heikkona kirjaimet _GCPL_, kun se ajoi ohi.

_Hmm._

Ensin Jokeri pohti, jahtasivatko poliisit Batmania, mutta hylkäsi ajatuksen pian. Vaikka Batman olikin haluttujen listalla, poliisilla oli isompi saalis napattavanaan. Ja koska Batman teknisesti ottaen "auttoi" Gothamia, hän ei varsinaisesti ollut kaupungin isoin ongelma sillä hetkellä. Myönnettäköön, että hänen oletettiin murhanneen Harvey Dent, tosin Jokeri ei uskonut sitä hetkeäkään. Hän tiesi, että Batman kieltäytyi tappamasta, se oli loppujen lopuksi hänen _ainoa sääntönsä _– ja syy siihen, että Jokeri oli yhä elossa.

Jokeri pohti, mitä Lepakkopoika mahtoi nyt tehdä. Oliko hän tuolla jossain pelastamassa kaupunkia, taistellen naamioituneena sankarina rikollisuutta vastaan… vai oliko hän kotonaan nukkumassa sikeästi? Oliko Batmanilla edes kotia? Oliko hänellä perhettä? Oliko Batmanilla vaimo, joka kääntyili ja vääntelehti öisin odottaen ahdistuneena hänen paluutaan samaan aikaan, kun hän taisteli Gothamin likaisilla kaduilla rikollisuutta vastaan?

Oliko Batmanilla… _lapsia_?

Jokeri virnisti ajatukselle kuvitellen mielessään pikkupojan viilettämässä ympäriinsä, kaulan ympäri sidottu roskasäkki toimittamassa viitan virkaa ja lelunaamio päässä. Mikä näky _se _olisikaan.

_Ja lapsista puheen ollen…_

Mitä Taylorin kanssa oikein pitäisi tehdä? Tyttö ei voinut jäädä tänne. Jokeri ei… _halunnut_ häntä tänne. Kun hän ei nyt aikonut tappaa tyttöä – tämä oli herttainen lapsi, huvittavan viaton, todellakin, ja maailman murheet eivät olleet pilanneet häntä. Taylor oli luultavasti yksi harvoista ihmisistä Gothamissa, jotka todella _ansaitsivat_ elää.

Jokeri päätti jättää tytön lähimpään päiväkotiin. Kyllä siellä keksittäisiin, mitä hänelle pitäisi tehdä. Ainakin Taylor olisi siellä turvassa – ja poissa Jokerin käsistä.

Se toimisi täydellisesti. Huomisaamuun mennessä hänen ei tarvitsisi enää huolehtia Taylorista, vaan voisi keskittyä laittamaan paikat kuntoon uudessa kämpässään ja suunnittelemaan uutta iskua Gothamiin.

Jokeri tunsi olonsa jonkin verran rennommaksi nyt, kun hänellä ei enää ollut mitään tyhjänpäiväisiä asioita murehdittavanaan, ja hänen ajatuksensa asettuivat pian entisiin uomiinsa.

Oli varmaa, että suunnitelma tulisi olemaan _suuri_. Paljon suurempi ja yksityiskohtaisempi kuin Harvey Dent – episodi oli ollut. Jokeri aikoi saada tämän säälittävän kaupungin polvilleen… ja se voisi vaikka imeä häntä, se oli hänelle täysin yhdentekevää.

Ulkona lumi leijaili edelleen pimeyteen kimaltaen terävästi, kun kuunvalo osui siihen. Jossain kaukana haukkui koira, ja sen ääni havahdutti ikkunasta ulos katselleen Jokerin ajatuksistaan.

Hän kääntyi ympäri Tayloriin päin vain huomatakseen, että tytön pää oli painunut vasten pöytää ja hän oli syvässä unessa. Kun Jokeri meni lähemmäs, hän huomasi, että "Teddyllä" oli kasa rusinoita edessään. Hän ei voinut estää lähestulkoon hämmentynyttä, vinoa virnistystä, joka nyki hänen suupieltään. Joko Taylor ei pitänyt rusinoista tai sitten hän todella uskoi nallen syövän ne.

Jokeri nosti myslipaketin tytön sylistä ja pani sen pöydälle. Nuolaisten huuliaan hän nosti Taylorin höyhenenkevyen ruumiin syliinsä ja piteli tätä rintaansa vasten. Tytön pää nojasi luontevasti vasten hänen olkapäätään. No, sepäs oli… odottamatonta. Jokeri kääntyi lähteäkseen keittiöstä ja muisti samassa Taylorin nallen. Hän huokaisi ärtyneenä ja noukki sen mukaansa korvasta roikottaen lähtien sitten laahustamaan läpi olohuoneen, kohti yläkertaa.

Jokeri kurtisti kulmiaan kiivetessään ylös portaita. Hän ei voinut olla ajattelematta, ettei ollut koskaan… _pidellyt_ ketään sylissään aiemmin, tai ei ainakaan muistanut pidelleensä. Yksinkertainen teko herätti hänessä outoja tunteita. Jokeri tunsi olonsa… kiusalliseksi, mikä oli hänelle epätavallista ja ehdottoman vierasta. Hänellä oli… irrallinen ja sopimaton olo, ja hän tunsi olevansa oudolla tavalla hukassa, ikään kuin hänen ei olisi kuulunut tehdä tätä. Ja tavallaan hänen ei tosiaan kuulunutkaan. Kauanko olikaan viime kerrasta, jolloin hän oli ollut antelias jotakuta muuta kuin itseään kohtaan? Hän ei ollut osoittanut myötätuntoa kenellekään _vuosiin_, ei ainakaan tässä mittakaavassa. Ehkä hän vain pohti asiaa tarpeettoman paljon?

Pikkutytön kantaminen oli siitä huolimatta omituista, mutta Jokeri työnsi ajatukset syrjään saavuttaessaan huoneen, josta oli löytänyt Taylorin. Astuessaan sisään hän otti Taylorin repun varovasti pois tämän olkapäiltä varoen herättämästä tyttöä, ja pudotti sen lattialle. Jokeri kumartui sängyn ylle ja laski Taylorin sille makaamaan Teddy vieressään. Tyttö liikahti hiukan ja kääntyi kyljelleen kasvot Jokeriin päin kiertäen pienet jalkansa alleen lämpöä etsien.

Jokeri katsoi tyttöä kuunvalon soljuessa avoimesta ikkunasta, sen kalvakat säteet langettivat varjon Taylorin kasvoille. Hänen poskensa olivat kalpeat ja lian tahraamat. Tytön pieni suu oli raollaan ja hän hengitti hiljaa, paksut ripset räpyttivät heikosti vasten poskia.

Jokeri suoristautui päätään pudistaen, sulki ikkunan ja salpasi sen, jotta huoneeseen ei sataisi enempää lunta. Hän lähti huoneesta sulkien oven takanaan. Se sulkeutui pehmeän naksahduksen saattelemana.

"Hullua, hullua, hullua..." hän mutisi itsekseen pohtien, kuinka järjetön koko tilanne olikaan.

Kuljettuaan vain pari askelta käytävää pitkin Jokeri löysi toisen huoneen, jossa oli pieni, kahdennukuttava patja. Huone oli vain neljän oven päässä siitä huoneesta, jossa Taylor nukkui. Jokeri venytteli käsiään selän takana astuessaan huoneeseen ja murahti, kun lapaluut naksahtivat. Hänen lihaksensa olivat erittäin pingottuneet, ja venytteleminen tuntui hyvältä.

Jokeri potkaisi kengät jalastaan ja lysähti selälleen tahraiselle patjalle kasvot kattoon päin. Hän riisui käsineensä ja työnsi ne taskuunsa ristien kädet vatsalleen.

Pölyn ja homeen haju tarttui patjasta häneen, mutta se ei Jokeria haitannut. Tämä oli taatusti parempaa kuin autossa nukkuminen.

Monen minuutin jälkeen - mieli kiitäen tavallista vauhtiaan ja ajatukset valtoimenaan riehuen - Jokeri lipui vihdoin miellyttävään unimaailmaan täynnä räjähdyksiä, hauskoja vitsejä ja _lepakoita_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Toinen luku**

Jokeri heräsi seuraavana aamuna jostakin kaukaisuudesta kuuluvaan yhtäkkiseen ja läpitunkevaan laukauksen ääneen. Se soi hänen korvissaan, ja hän heilautti murahtaen jalkansa sängyn reunan yli, löysi heti kenkänsä ja laittoi ne jalkaan.

Huone oli yhä pimeä, ulkona musta yötaivas kirkastui hiljalleen aamun ankeaksi harmaaksi.

Jokeri nousi seisomaan ja meni ikkunan luo pörröttäen samalla rasvaisia suortuviaan. Ulkona lumisade oli lakannut. Sataman vesi oli saanut päälleen paksun jääkerroksen, ja katua reunustavien lyhtypylväiden alaosat olivat hautautuneet syvälle lumeen.

Jokeri siveli kielellään suunsa sisäpintaa ja silotteli takkiaan nostaen sitten kätensä ylemmäs, jotta saattoi suoristaa solmionsa.

Koska Jokeri oli aikeissa hoitaa pari asiaa tänään, hänen täytyisi vaihtaa "työvaatteensa" joihinkin toisiin, jotta hän saisi tehtävänsä nopeasti hoidettua ilman, että häntä tunnistettaisiin.

Jokeri lampsi ulos huoneesta ja muutaman askeleen käytävää eteenpäin kunnes löysi pienen makuuhuoneen, jossa oli viime yönä nähnyt vaatekaapin. Hän katsoi nopeasti laatikot läpi ja paiskoi ne kiinni huomatessaan niiden olevan tyhjiä.

Pengottuaan läpi useita muita huoneita, joissa oli vaatekaappi ja kaiveltuaan lukemattomia tyhjiä komeroita, hän sattui vihdoin löytämään kelvollisen näköisiä vaatteita, jotka jopa saattaisivat sopia. Hän löysi pähkinänruskeat housut ja samanvärisen takin sekä yksinkertaisen, mustakauluksisen paidan. Kangas näytti halvalta ja melko kuluneelta, mutta Jokeri ei siitä välittänyt; hän ei kuitenkaan käyttäisi asua kovin paljoa. Nyt Jokeri tarvitsi enää hatun piilottaakseen hiuksensa. Suurin osa vihreästä väristä oli haalistunut pois, sillä hän ei ollut lisännyt sitä lähes neljään kuukauteen, mutta se oli hänen huolistaan vähäisin.

Jokeri vei löytämänsä saaliin lähimpään kylpyhuoneeseen, missä hän ryhtyi vaihtamaan vaatteita ja pesemään väriä kasvoiltaan. Värin poistamiseen kului täydet kymmenen minuuttia, koska putket olivat jäässä ja vettä tuli vain pieninä, säälittävinä pisaroina.

Kun Jokeri oli valmis, kasvot jynssättynä aroiksi ja punaisiksi ja märiksi, sillä pyyhettä ei ollut, hän lähti kohti huonetta, jossa Taylor nukkui. Jokeri ei itse asiassa ollut unohtanut tyttöä. Hänelle tuntemattomista syistä Taylor oli tietämättään kiusannut Jokerin unia koko yön, ja sen vuoksi Jokeri ei voinut lakata ajattelemasta häntä. Jokeri ei tiennyt syytä, eikä halunnutkaan tietää, ja hän ei tosiaan aikonut pähkäillä asiaa enää enempää. Siitä huolimatta Jokeri halusi tietää, oliko tyttö edelleen unessa siinä huoneessa, johon hän oli tämän viime yönä jättänyt.

Syvimpien ajatusten löytäminen oli sama kuin olisi etsinyt neulaa heinäsuovasta. Ajanhukkaa. Siitäkin huolimatta Jokeri ei voinut olla ajattelematta, että _tytössä vain oli sitä jotain_. Tai ehkä jotain oli vain siinä tosiasiassa, ettei hän ollut koskaan aiemmin joutunut vastaavaan tilanteeseen. Jos hän olisi vain tappanut Taylorin saapuessaan, sen olisi voinut välttää kokonaan...

Jokeri raotti ovea ja pisti päänsä sisään. Hän huomasi tytön nukkuvan yhä sikeästi pienet huulet raollaan, hengitys raskaina, pinnallisina henkäyksinä. Taylor värisi heikosti kylmästä, ja Jokerin mieleen juolahti peitellä tyttö takilla tai jotain - mutta hän ei tehnyt sitä. Eikö hän ollut tehnyt kylliksi hyviä tekoja yhdelle päivälle? Jokeri ei ollut tappanut tyttöä - tämän tulisi jo sen takia olla hänelle ikuisesti kiitollinen - mutta toisaalta, eihän Taylor edes tiennyt, että hän oli harkinnut tappavansa tämän.

Jokeri meni alakertaan ja sieltä suoraan ulos lähiörivitalon sille puolelle, minne oli pysäköinyt autonsa edellisyönä. Tuuli painoi Jokerin hiuksiaan vasten otsaa muistuttaen häntä siitä, miten herkullisen viileältä tuuli tuntuikaan vasten paljasta ihoa. Hänen kasvonsa oli lähes aina maalattu valkoisella, punaisella ja mustalla värillä, ja ilman sitä hän tunsi olonsa alastomaksi ja paljaaksi. Se oli välttämättömyys, johon hän oli tottunut päivä toisensa jälkeen, ja ilman sitä oleminen sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa niin... _tavalliseksi._ Eikä Jokeri pitänyt tavallisesta. Tavallinen oli _tylsää_, eikä Jokeri kestänyt sitä - minkä vuoksi hän kulki harvoin ilman kasvomaalaustaan. Mikään ei vain tuntunut aivan oikealta ilman sitä. Maali näytti maailmalle, kuka hän oli, ja ilman sitä hän ei ollut mitään. Ei kukaan.

Jokeri kapusi kuljettajan paikalle ja kiihdytti pois pitkin tyhjiä, lumen peittämiä katuja aikomuksenaan hakea pizzaa aamiaiseksi.

Kuu riippui yhä kirkkaana pilvettömällä mustalla taivaalla hänen yläpuolellaan ja tuikkivat tähdet himmenivät hitaasti harmaalla taivaalla, joka pilkotti horisontissa. Jokeri vilkaisi vihreitä kellon vihreitä digitaalinumeroita, ne näyttivät 5:16, ajaessaan pitkin Narrowsin mutkittelevia, aavemaisen hiljaisia ja tyhjiä syrjäkujia. Hän kuljetti kieltään poskiensa sisäpinnalla pohtiessaan, miten ja milloin värväisi miehiä työskentelemään itselleen. Jokeri oli pitänyt jokseenkin matalaa profiilia Arkhamista pakonsa jälkeen, ja ollut yhteydessä vain muutamaan tarkoin valittuun mieheen, joihin hän luotti eniten. He hoitaisivat mieluusti asioita Jokerin puolesta, jos hän niin pyytäisi, mutta hän ei luottanut heihin tarpeeksi paljastaakseen olinpaikkaansa. Aivan vielä.

Mutta Jokeri tarvitsi enemmän uusia miehiä. Uusien työntekijöiden löytäminen ei tulisi olemaan vaikeaa, ei; vaikeaa oli aina löytää miehiä, joihin hän voisi luottaa - ja mikä vielä tärkeämpää, miehiä, jotka olisivat _luottamuksen arvoisia_, jotka tekisivät työnsä kyselemättä liikaa niitä hemmetin _kysymyksiä_. Se oli ollut ongelmana viime kerralla - hänen miehensä kyseenalaistivat sokeasti hänen auktoriteettinsa, suunnitelmansa, perustelunsa ja motiivinsa. Eikö sitä voinut terrorisoida kaupunkia vain yksinkertaisesti siksi, että se oli _hauskaa_?

Jokeri tarvitsi miehiä, jotka eivät ilmiantaisi häntä, miehiä, jotka eivät yrittäisi hallita häntä. Kukaan ei tietenkään voisi _oikeasti_ hallita häntä - mutta monet oppivat sen ikävä kyllä kovimman kautta...

Joka tapauksessa, Jokeri itse oli osa suunnitelmaa. Sillä sekunnilla, kun joku kävi hänen hermoilleen tai tuli hänen tielleen - hänestä tehtäisiin heti selvää sen kummemmin pohtimatta. Niin Jokeri hoiti asiat. Hänellä ei ollut aikaa röyhkeydelle.

Jokeri näki ihmiset kertakäyttöesineinä, jotka voitaisiin helposti korvata. Tuolla jossain oli paljon epätoivoisia, kadotettuja sieluja, jotka roikkuivat kiinni elämässä pahaisen langan varassa. Ja milloin tahansa Jokeri ilmestyi paikalle täysin valmistautuneena ja valmiina tarjoamaan heille toisen mahdollisuuden menestyksekkääseen, rikoksentäyteiseen elämään, he hyväksyivät sen mieluusti. Jokeri tarjosi heille vain yhtä asiaa, rahaa. Ihmiset tekisivät mitä tahansa pienestä määrästä kahisevaa, erityisesti tällaisina aikoina, kun Gotham oli taloudellisen romahtamisen partaalla.

_Hah. Raha._ Ihmiset eivät nykyisin muusta välittäneetkään. _Rahaa, rahaa, rahaa, rahaa, rahaa_. Ihmiset olivat ahneita pikku otuksia, eivätkö olleetkin? He viettivät koko arvottoman, säälittävän elämänsä työskennellen, ansaitakseen pienen vihreän paperinpalan, johon oli painettu naama. Tylsä päivä toisensa jälkeen. Elämä oli sellaisena niin _harmaata_.

Jokeri ei piitannut rahasta. Se oli hänelle merkityksetöntä; rahalla pääsisi vain tiettyyn pisteeseen asti elämässä. Raha vain kietoi sotkuiseen ahneuden ja himon verkkoonsa ja tukehdutti, kunnes ihminen haukkoi turhaan henkeään ja tuhosi sitten kokonaan, ennen kuin sitä kunnolla tajusikaan. Ihmiset kuluttivat enemmän kuin heillä olisi ollut varaa, ja käyttivät sitten loppuelämänsä yrittäessään maksaa takaisin. Ihmiset käyttivät satoja, jopa tuhansia dollareita tuotteisiin, joita eivät käyttäisi tai joiden ostoa he katuisivat vuoden sisällä. Ja sitten oli ihmisiä, jotka harrastivat uhkapelejä... jotka joutuivat liian _syvälle_ vaarallisille vesille.

Ja Jokeri todellakin tiesi siitä yhtä sun toista.

Kyllä, oli turvallista sanoa, että raha _hyvin todennäköisesti_ pilasi elämiä. Hän kyllä tiesi.

Viisitoista minuuttia myöhemmin Jokeri saapui pienen, vuorokauden ympäri auki olevan pizzapaikan luokse, hänen mielensä yhä askarrellen ajatusten ja ideoiden parissa. Jokeri pysäköi auton katukiveyksen reunaan ja tarttui pelkääjän paikalla lojuvaan käsiaseeseensa. Hän sulloi sen housunvyötärönsä takaosaan, missä takinhelma kätki sen näkyvistä. Ennen lähtöään Jokeri kurkotti vielä umpimähkään auton takapenkille hapuillen vanhaa, riekaleista laivastonsinistä lippalakkia, jonka tiesi olevan siellä. Hän asetti sen päähänsä sulloen hiuksensa sen alle ja tarkisti vielä ulkomuotonsa peruutuspeilistä.

Jokeri väläytti keltaisen hymyn, joka veti hänen arpensa kireälle. _Komistus._

Astuessaan sisään pieneen tiilitaloon Jokeri tajusi, ettei siellä edes ollut ketään. Hän kohotti kulmakarvojaan yllättyneenä onnestaan ja vilkaisi tiskin taakse huomaten, että takaovi oli apposen auki päästäen kylmää talvi-ilmaa sisään. Se, jonka oli tarkoitus työskennellä täällä, oli luultavasti ulkona tupakalla.

Jokeri virnisti nojautuessaan rennosti yli tiskin. Hän huomasi useita pyörillä kulkevaan kärryyn pinottuja pizzalaatikoita, liukui sen kummemmin miettimättä tiskin yli ja kahmaisi kolme laatikkoa - yhä lämpimiä - sulloen ne käsivartensa alle.

Hypätessään takaisin tiskin toiselle puolelle Jokeri huomasi seinän vieressä jääkaapillisen soodavesiä. Hän käyskenteli sen luokse ja poimi mukaansa kaksi pulloa jonkinlaista violettia soodaa. Todennäköisesti viinirypäleen makuista.

Ei kestänyt kauaa ajaa takaisin asunnolle. Taivas alkoi kirkastua tympeän harmaaksi ja aurinko heräili, sen säteet saivat tienvierustoille kasaantuneen lumen kimmeltämään.

Jokeri parkkeerasi asunnon viereen ja kantoi pizzalaatikoiden ja soodapullojen lisäksi sisälle myös pienen laatikollisen tavaroitaan - useita veitsiä ja aseita, ylimääräisen hansikasparin, lukemattomia varastettuja matkapuhelimia, jokerikortteja pakka toisensa jälkeen, lehtileikkeitä ja muita pieniä, satunnaisia esineitä.

Sisälle päästyään Jokeri meni suoraan keittiöön ja laski koko roskan pöydälle riisuen samalla pesäpallolippiksensä. Hän pörrötti taipuisia hiuksiaan yhdellä kädellä samalla, kun avasi pizzalaatikon toisella ja repäisi pizzasta suuren palasen ja heti perään kaksi lisää. Pizza oli jo haaleaa, mutta Jokeri ei oikein voinut tehdä sille mitään - mikroaaltouuni näytti siltä, kuin sen päälle olisi pudonnut kivenlohkare, eikä uuni ollut sen paremmassa kunnossa: sen takaosasta törrötti useita johtoja.

Jokeri pisteli poskeensa kolmatta palasta, kun hän kuuli yhtäkkiä lasin narskahtavan hiljaa hänen takanaan. Jokeri pyörähti ympäri ja huomasi Taylorin seisovan portaikon luona ja katsovan häntä uteliaana.

"Huomenta, _päivänsäde_", Jokeri tervehti tyttöä virnistäen leveästi, ääni korkeana ja nasaalisena. Hän repi hampaillaan palan kolmannesta viipaleestaan ja pureskeli suu auki. "Onko nälkä?"

Taylor nyökkäsi, astui sitten arasti eteenpäin ja tuli hitaasti keittiöön. Jokerin silmät seurasivat tyttöä, kun tämä lähestyi tuolia, jolla oli istunut viime yönä.

Jokeri kohotti kulmiaan hiljaisen huvittuneena katsellessaan, kuinka tyttö kiipesi tuolille suurin ponnistuksin ja viimein istuutui sille. Sitten hän kurotti pienillä käsillään kohti toisella puolella pöytää lojuvaa pizzalaatikkoa, muttei aivan yltänyt siihen.

Irrottamatta katsettaan tytöstä Jokeri repäisi tälle suuren palasen ja pudotti sen pöydälle Taylorin eteen, samaan tapaan kuin olisi heittänyt luun koiralle.

Taylor kurkisti häntä unisesti silmäripsiensä alta ja katsoi sitten ujosti poispäin, kun huomasi Jokerin tuijottavan häntä. Tyttö kohdisti sen sijaan huomionsa edessään olevaan pizzanpalaan, veti sen pois pöydältä ja haukkasi innokkaasti. Hän oli hyvin nälkäinen.

Jokeri lopetteli pizzanpalansa ja pyyhkäisi kädet takkinsa helmaan. Seuraavaksi hän avasi soodavesipullon ja kumosi sen kurkkuunsa yhdellä suurella kulauksella.

"_Aahh._" hän huokaisi ärsyyntyneen tyydytyksen vallassa ja lähti keittiöstä mennäkseen olohuoneeseen. Jokeri vilkaisi lattialle viskeltyjä tavaroita ja työnteli ne sitten sivuun jalallaan, jotta pääsi television luokse. Hän tarkisti, että johdot olivat paikallaan ennen kuin laittoi sen päälle ja polvistui laitteen eteen nostaakseen sen pystyyn makaamasta lattialta.

"Käynnisty, käynnisty, käynnisty nyt", Jokeri mumisi odottaen, että TV:hen tulisi jotain elämää.

Huoneen täytti kohina.

Jokeri siristi silmiään ärsyyntyneenä ja väänteli rikkinäistä antennia, taivutti sitä oikealle ja vasemmalle, kunnes signaali oli vihdoin tarpeeksi vahva edes jonkin näkymiseen.

Ruutu heräsi pauhaten henkiin näyttäen vastenmielistä, keltaista pesusientä, joka lauloi kovaäänisesti. Jokeri äännähti inhoten ja käänsi äänen pois. Hän kuuli takaansa, kuinka tuoli raapi lattiaa ja kääntyi nähdäkseen, kuinka Taylor kurkotti kaulaansa nähdäkseen television paremmin, silmät kiinnostuksesta suurina.

Jokerin omat silmät kapenivat, ja hän kääntyi nopeasti takaisin televisioon päin ja alkoi selata kanavia läpi etsien uutisia. Taylorin pettynyt huokaus ei jäänyt häneltä kuulematta.

"No niin", hän mumisi osuessaan GCU:lle.

Säämies Gotham Cityn Uutisista ennusti korkeapainetta yläilmakehään ja vuoroin sankkaa lumisadetta, vuoroin poutaa loppuviikoksi. Ruudun alalaidassa oli lista lähialueen rakennuksista ja kouluista, jotka oli suljettu jään ja lumen peittämien katujen vuoksi.

Jokeri murahti odottaen kärsimättömästi säätiedotuksen loppumista, jotta päästäisiin _oikeisiin_ uutisiin. Hän ei ollut kuullut aikoihin mitään kiinnostavaa Lepakkopojasta, ja hän halusi _kuollakseen_ tietää jotakin. Kun Batman oli väitetysti "murhannut" Harvey Dentin, GCP oli alkanut jahdata tätä kovemmin kuin ennen. Yön ritari oli tappanut Gothamin oman Valkean ritarin; se oli rikos, jota ei voinut jättää rankaisematta, huolimatta siitä, että Batman oli sitä ennen tuonut rikollisia oikeuden eteen. Ei niin, että sillä olisi ollut enää mitään väliä; Jokeri oli enemmän kuin riemuissaan, ettei Gotham enää pitänyt Batmania omana naamiosankarinaan, joka työskenteli yön verhossa ja pelasti "viattomia" kansalaisia. Ei; ei lainkaan. Nyt Batman oli Gothamin ikioma _roisto_, kuten _hänkin_. Ja Jokeri aikoi antaa tilanteen säilyä sellaisena jatkossakin. Hän tarvitsi vain suunnitelman...

Klovni tunsi yhtäkkiä pienen nykäisyn takkinsa helmassa. Hän vilkaisi sivulleen yhä tv:n eteen polvistuneena ja huomasi, että pikkutyttö katsoi häntä. Jokeri kohotti kysyvästi kulmiaan ja Taylor veti vastaukseksi soodapullon selkänsä takaa. "Voisitko avata tämän?" hän kysyi pikkuruisella äänellään silmät vilahdellen Jokerin tummien silmien ja tv:n välillä. Tyttö puri huultaan ja ojensi pulloa Jokerille käsivarsi suorana.

Jokeri mutisi jotain epäselvää, eikä kiinnittänyt Tayloriin juurikaan huomiota, vaan keskittyi sen sijaan edelleen uutisiin. Hän avasi pullon vaivatta ja ojensi sen katsomatta Taylorille. Taylor nappasi sen innokkaasti Jokerilta suu vettyen, kun hän ajatteli sokerisen soodan juomista.

Säätiedotus loppui vihdoinkin ja hyvin pukeutunut mies istahti pyöreän pöydän ääreen ruudulle tuodussa GCU:n studiossa, paksu pinkka paperia edessään.

_"Ja nyt muihin uutisiin, on yleisesti tiedossa, että Harvey Dentin murhasta epäillään itse Batmania, mutta onko totta, että naamioitu kostaja on _jättänyt_ Gothamin?"_

Jokeri huomasi kulmakarvojensa kohoavan omia aikojaan, kun hän tuijotti edessään olevaa ruutua. _Tämä_ oli nyt sellainen asia, jota hän oli odottanut. Lepakkopoika oli ollut poissa kolme kuukautta ja kieltäytynyt näyttämästä kasvojaan sen jälkeen, kun oli väitetysti murhannut Harvey Dentin. Jokeri pohti, liittyikö Lepakkopojan katoaminen mitenkään hänen omaansa. Jokeri tiesi poliisin etsivän häntä yhä, mutta koska hän ei ollut tehnyt mitään, mikä olisi herättänyt yleisön huomion, kaikki alkoivat varovasti olettaa hänen lähteneen Gothamista Arkhamin -pakonsa jälkeen. Kuinka naiivia, hän mietti, että he olettivat hänen jättäneen Gothamin lopullisesti. Niin _varmaan_. Kuinka hän voisi lähteä omasta kaupungistaan? Jonkunhan täytyi kuitenkin huolehtia siitä.

_"Danielle White kertoo nyt enemmän tästä kehittyvästä tarinasta."_

Kamera seurasi nyt laihaa ruskeaverikköä, joka seisoi Gothamin rautatieasemalla vieressään huonosti pukeutunut, keski-ikäinen mies.

_"Kiitos, Jim."_ Nainen rykäisi ja siirsi mikrofonia lähemmäs suutaan. _"Valtaosalta kaupunkilaisista on jäänyt huomaamatta, että Gothamin rikostilastot ovat salaperäisesti kivunneet ylöspäin kahden viime kuukauden ajan, ennenkuulumattomat seitsemänkymmentä prosenttia viime talveen verrattuna. Miksi näin tapahtuu? Jotkut sanovat, että ihmiset ovat menettäneet uskonsa Gothamiin Harvey Dentin kuoleman takia ja toiset ovat, edelleen, sitä mieltä että Batmanin outo katoaminen on elvyttänyt rikollistoimintaa. Kysymys kuuluukin, minne Batman on mennyt?"_

_"Olen täällä erään toisen kaupunkilaisen, Matthew Riddickin, kanssa ja aion esittää hänelle pari kysymystä. Herra Riddick, mitä mieltä olette tästä tapahtumien saamasta äkillisestä käänteestä? Onko Gothamin parempi _ilman_ Batmania?"_

Danielle piteli mikrofonia Matthew'n kasvojen edessä. _"Tiedätkö, minä luulen, että on. Batman väittää, öh, tiedäthän, 'auttavansa kaupunkia', ja sitä rataa, mutta jos hän tosiaan on Gothamin 'hyväntekijä', hän ei olisi tappanut sitä Harvey-tyyppiä." _

_"No, Matthew, sinähän ymmärrät, että liikkeellä on ollut arvailuja siitä, oliko Harvey Dentin murha onnettomuus, mitä mieltä olet tästä?"_

_"En tiedä, mitä kaikkea tapahtui Harvey Dentin kuolinyönä, mutten usko sen olleen onnettomuus. Luulen, että Batman haluaa tuhota koko kaupungin - niin kuin se toinen sekopää, se, tuota,_ Jokeri."

_"Entä missä luulet Batmanin olevan tällä hetkellä? Onko hän lähtenyt kaupungista vai piileskeleekö hän vain?"_

_"Emme halua _murhaajan_ suojelevan kaupunkiamme",_ Matthew'n ääni kohosi, kun hän sai lisää itsevarmuutta. _"Jos tällä Batmanilla on yhtään järkeä päässään, hän häipyy Gothamista, ennen kuin poliisit nappaavat hänet ja lukitsevat Arkhamiin, koska sinne se tyyppi kuuluu, lukkojen taakse kaikkien muiden kahjojen seuraan."_

Danielle nyökäytti päätään kuin päättääkseen miehen puheenvuoron. _"No, siinäpä se oli, Jim. Tämä oli Danielle White Gothamin keskikaupungilta."_

Kuva vaihtui takaisin Jimiin studiossa. _"Kiitos, Danielle. Ja kun tieto Batmanin olinpaikasta on yhä hämärän peitossa, meillä on teille vielä lisää palasia tähän kehittyvään tarinaan heti, kun palaamme katkolta, pysy kanavalla."_

Jokerin silmät kapenivat hänen katsoessaan ruutua. Ensimmäistä kertaa hän ei ollut varma, mitä tilanteesta ajattelisi. Oli totta, että murhattuaan Harvey Dentin Batman ei ollut näyttänyt kasvojaan julkisuudessa ja rikostilastoihin oli ilmestynyt valtava piikki. Jälkimmäinen ei todellakaan ollut huono asia, mutta Lepakkopojan "katoaminen" sen sijaan oli; olettaen tietysti, että huhut olivat totta.

_Mikä ei pitänyt paikkaansa. _

Jokeri tunsi Batmanin liian hyvin. Tämä _rakasti_ Gothamia; miksi hän olisi muuten mennyt niin äärimmäisen pitkälle suojellakseen sitä? Kyse ei ollutkaan siitä, _mihin_ Batman oli mennyt, vaan _miksi_.

Mitä _todella_ oli tapahtunut Harvey Dentin kuolinyönä oli asia, jonka Jokeri halusi tietää. Oliko Lepakkopojalla oikeasti _sisua_ murhata Gothamin Ei-niin-valkoinen ritari?

Jokerilla oli runsaasti kysymyksiä Kaksinaaman murhayöstä, ja ainoa tapa, jolla hän saisi niihin vastauksen, oli kohdata Batman itse.

_Hm_. Se täytyisi varmaankin järjestää. Valitettavasti oli kuitenkin paljon... _painavampia_ asioita hoidettavana.

Jokeri vilkaisi keittiöön huomatakseen, että Taylor oli polvillaan tuolilla nojaten pöydän yli. Tyttö tutkaili kiinnostuneena Jokerin tavaralaatikkoa leuka käsiin tuettuna ja kyynärpäät pöytää vasten nojaten. Jokeri näki hänen sormeilevan jotain laatikon sisältä ja nousi nopeasti jaloilleen ajatellen kyseessä olevan jokin hänen veitsistään.

"Hei", hän murahti. Taylorin pää pongahti välittömästi ylös ilme muistuttaen peuraa ajovaloissa. "Mi_tä_ oikein luulet _tekeväsi?"_

Taylor vetäisi heti kätensä pois laatikosta ja katsoi Jokeria kasvot täynnä pelkoa.

"Olen pahoillani", tyttö änkytti tuoli lattiaa raapien, kun hän liikkui hilatakseen itsensä lattialle. Työntäessään tuolia poispäin pöydästä hänen kätensä kuitenkin lipsahti ja heilahti pöydän yli pyyhkäisten vahingossa soodavesipullon pöydän reunalta.

Sisältö roiskui ympäriinsä Taylorin mekolle ja tyhjä muovipullo kolahti lattialle.

Jokeri katseli ilmeettömänä, kun tytön silmät kohosivat hitaasti häneen. Hämmennyksekseen hän huomasi Taylorin olevan kyynelten partaalla, tyttö puristi tärisevin sormin mekkonsa läpimärkää helmaa.

"Älä satuta minua, ole kiltti", Taylor aneli pieni rintakehä kohoten ja laskien, kun tyttö nielaisi. "Minun ei ollut tarkoitus", hän lisäsi hätäisesti silmät täyttyen pakokauhun kyynelistä, kun Taylor näki Jokerin alkavan lähestyä häntä.

Jokerin lähestyessä kasvot ilmeettöminä ja räpyttämättä lainkaan Taylor muuttui pelokkaaksi, ponkaisi alas tuoliltaan ja perääntyi kiireesti poispäin hänestä. Tytön vihreät silmät olivat kauhusta ammollaan Jokerin tullessa edelleen lähemmäs. "En tee sitä enää koskaan!" Taylorin ääni murtui säälittävästi epätoivosta. Hänen selkänsä osui kaappeihin jättäen hänet loukkuun niiden ja Jokerin väliin.

Kun Jokeri pääsi kosketusetäisyydelle, Taylor puristi silmänsä kiinni ja käänsi päänsä poispäin hänestä. Tytön vartalo jännittyi, kun tämä odotti iskua, jonka tulosta oli varma.

Sen sijaan Jokeri vain kyykistyi Taylorin eteen ja katsoi kiinnostuneena, kuinka kyynel ilmaantui tytön silmäkulmaan ja valui tämän poskelle.

Tyttö luuli, että hän oli oikeasti aikeissa... satuttaa tätä. Taylor luuli, että hän aikoi _lyödä_ tätä. Miksi tyttö niin ajatteli? Oli totta, että Jokeri oli tehnyt joitakin melko kauheita asioita elämänsä aikana, mutta mistä _Taylor_ saattoi sen tietää? Miksi tyttö yhtäkkiä pelkäsi niin kovasti, että hän satuttaisi tätä? Oliko tavassa, jolla hän oli katsonut tyttöä napattuaan tämän käsi hänen tavaralaatikkonsa sisällä, ollut jotain? Ei Jokeri ollut tarkoittanut pelottaa tyttöä - ei ainakaan tosissaan, hän ei vain ollut odottanut Taylorin tutkivan tavaroitaan. Jokeri ei pitänyt siitä, että ihmiset koskivat hänen tavaroihinsa, mutta hän ei todellakaan aikonut ruveta hyppimään seinille sen vuoksi - ei ainakaan Taylorin takia.

Jokeri kurotti päätään kallistaen koskettamaan yksinäistä kyyneltä, joka vieri Taylorin poskea pitkin. Hän pyyhkäisi sen kömpelösti pois suurella kädellään levittäen samalla likaa, joka tahrasi Taylorin poskea.

Taylor ei ollut osannut odottaa Jokerin reaktiota ja avasi varovasti silmänsä, hämmentyneenä. Hänen silmänsä vaelsivat levottomina Jokerin silmistä tämän käsiin.

Jokerinkin katse liukui omiin käsiinsä, jotka lepäsivät nyt hänen reisillään. Hän oli satuttanut monia ihmisiä näillä käsillä. Jokeri kuitenkin tiesi, ettei satuttaisi Tayloria. Tämä oli vasta lapsi - puolustuskyvytön lapsi, joka ei kykenisi pysäyttämään häntä. Taylorin satuttaminen ei olisi julmaa, vain typerää - _hyödytöntä_ - kuin potkaisisi koiraa, joka makasi jo maassa.

Jokeri nuolaisi suupieltään ja kallisti päätään kohti kattoa. Sitten hän katsoi jälleen Tayloria, joka oli painautunut vasten kaapistoa yrittäen kasvattaa heidän välisensä etäisyyden mahdollisimman suureksi.

Jokeri väläytti tytölle puolittaisen hymyn. "Sinun ei pitäisi _huolehtia_ niin paljon", hän sanoi.

Ja sitten Jokeri nousi äkisti seisomaan jättäen Taylorin tuijottamaan pitkää olemustaan. Hän käänsi sanaakaan sanomatta tytölle selkänsä ja meni keittiönpöydän luo käydäkseen läpi laatikossa olevat tavaransa.

Taylor hengitti raskaasti ja tuijotti Jokeria kädet levitettyinä vasten rikkinäistä kaapistoa.

Taylor käänsi katseensa vasta, kun tunsi viinirypälesoodan valuvan paljaita sääriään pitkin. Tyttö seisoi hiljaisena selkä kaappeja vasten sillä välin kun Jokeri keskittyi siihen, mitä ikinä olikaan tekemässä. Taylor katseli häntä kiemurrellen painostavassa hiljaisuudessa.

Lopulta tyttö keräsi tarpeeksi rohkeutta lähestyä Jokeria varovaisin askelin. Päästyään tämän vierelle Taylor äännähti vaimeasti saadakseen Jokerin huomion.

Jokeri katsoi tyttöä ilmeettömästi, lähestulkoon laiskasti, ja hänen kulmakarvansa kohosivat suorastaan pitkästyneesti.

"Mitä." Toteamus, ei kysymys.

"Mi- minun mekkoni on ihan... tahmainen."

"...Ni_in_?" Jokeri venytti sanaa kysyvästi.

"Etkö voisi tehdä sille jotain?"

Taylor katsoi häntä toiveikkain silmin, ja Jokeri huokaisi ärtyneenä pudottaen käsissään olevan esineen takaisin laatikkoon. _Tämä on, helvetti sentään, viimeinen asia, jonka teen puolestasi_, hän ajatteli vastahakoisena.

Jokeri käänsi tytölle selkänsä ja meni olohuoneeseen. Taylor seurasi häntä sinne jostain syystä, ja päätellen oudosta katseesta tytön silmissä tämä ei halunnut jäädä yksin.

Jokeri nousi vanhat, huterat portaat tytön seuratessa useita askelmia jäljessä, mutta yhtä kaikki yrittäen kiivetä niin nopeasti kuin hänen pienet jalkansa sallivat, jottei kadottaisi Jokeria.

Noustessaan kiireesti yhden askelman kerrallaan Taylor huomasi Jokerin päässeen jo yläkertaan ja kääntyvän nyt vasemmalle käytävään, pois hänen näkyviltään.

Jokeri kuuli, kuinka tytöltä pääsi paniikinomainen uikahdus ja sen jälkeen tämän jalkojen nopeutunut kipitys portaikossa.

Jokeri virnisti mielessään. Yhtenä hetkenä tyttö pelkäsi häntä kuollakseen, toisena Taylor ei halunnut päästää häntä silmistään. Eikö tämä osannut päättää?

Jokeri astui huoneeseen, josta oli löytänyt Taylorin ja jäi kärsimättömänä ovelle odottamaan, että tyttö tulisi perässä. Taylor tulikin, varovasti, ja jätti heidän välilleen runsaasti tilaa astuessaan sisään. Tyttö meni sitten suoraan repulleen, joka lojui lattialla sängyn vieressä. Hän avasi vetoketjun; väriliidut ja marmorikuulat vierivät ulos repun päältä ja sivuista, ennen kuin Taylor veti ulos tummanvihreän mekon.

Tyttö painoi mekon rintaansa vasten ja toi sen sitten ujostellen Jokerille.

Jokerin täytyi hillitä itseään ollakseen pyörittämättä silmiään, kun oivallus iski häneen. Taylor halusi, että Jokeri pukisi hänet.

_Näytänkö minä palvelustytöltäsi?_

"Etkö muka osaa vaihtaa it_se_?"

Taylor pudisteli päätään pitkä poninhäntä takanaan heiluen. "Äiti auttaa minua aina", hän sanoi.

Jokeri kosketteli kielellään suunsa sisäpintaa ja kallisti päätään taaksepäin harkiten tilannetta. Laskiko tyttö _leikkiä?_ Odottiko hän Jokerin _todellakin_ auttavan itseään pukeutumaan? Kaipasiko hän myös kenties vaipanvaihtoa? Ei kai Taylor enää käyttänyt vaippoja...

Tämä oli täysin väärin. Koko tilanne oli täysin _väärin_. Kaikki, mitä hän teki tämän pikkutytön hyväksi, soti kaikkea hänelle ominaista vastaan. Jokeri ei ollut mikään hemmetin _lastenvahti._

Jokeri maiskautti huuliaan päättäen vain tehdä, mitä Taylor pyysi ja se siitä; tämä oli kuitenkin viimeinen asia, jonka hän tekisi tytön puolesta. Tämän jälkeen tyttö saisi mennä suoraan orpokotiin ja Jokeri voisi jatkaa pelejään Lepakkopojan ja Gothamin asukkaiden kanssa. Hän pääsisi viimein eroon Taylorista.

Palaten häntä odottavaan tehtävään Jokeri laskeutui yhden polven varaan huokaisten raskaasti ja kehotti Tayloria tulemaan lähemmäs. "Tulehan tänne." Taylor puri huultaan astuessaan lähemmäs ja ojensi mekkoa Jokerille, kun he seisoivat kasvokkain. Jokeri elehti käsillään, että Taylor nostaisi kätensä ylös. Tyttö totteli viipymättä, ja Jokeri veti mekon tämän pään yli ja heitti sen lattialle jättäen Taylorin seisomaan pelkissä alusvaatteissaan.

Taylor laski kätensä roikkumaan sivuillaan ja tuijotti lattiaa.

Jokeri ei voinut olla katsomatta Taylorin laihaa vartaloa. Aurinko kurkisti horisontin takaa ja näkyi nyt täsmälleen hänen takanaan käytävän toisella puolella olevan makuuhuoneen ikkunasta. Se lämmitti hänen selkäänsä, mutta valaisi myös suuret, tummanvioletit ja siniset mustelmat, jotka täplittivät Taylorin vatsaa, kylkiä ja rintakehää.

Jokeri rypisti kulmiaan lievästi pahoinvoivan kiinnostuksen vallassa ja kuljetti paljaita sormiaan kevyesti tytön kylkiluilla olevaa mustelmaa pitkin. Taylor kavahti vain hiukan taaksepäin, kun Jokerin peukalonpää pyyhkäisi haalistuneen jäljen yli, karhea iho sai tytön ihon nousemaan kananlihalle.

"Ja mistähän nämä ovat tulleet?" Jokerin ääni oli hiljainen, hän siristi silmiään yrittäessään tavoittaa Taylorin katsetta.

Taylor työnsi arasti hänen kätensä pois ja peitti vatsansa käsivarsillaan. "Äiti suuttuu joskus." Tyttö vilkaisi nopeasti Jokeria, jolloin auringonvalo häikäisi hänen silmiään.

"Miksi äiti suuttuu joskus?"

Syvää tuskaa kuvastava ilme varjosti Taylorin kasvoja ja hänen ripsensä, jotka auringonvalo sai näyttämään lähes kultaisilta, räpyttivät tiuhaan. "Äiti sanoo, etten kuuntele. Hän- hän sanoo, että olen tuhma tyttö." Viimeiset sanat tulivat tukahtuneesti ja kun Taylor avasi jälleen suunsa, hänen huulensa tuskin liikkuivat. "Minun ei ole tarkoitus olla tuhma", tyttö selitti vakavana.

Jokeri tuijotti Tayloria tietämättä, ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään, mitä sanoa. Hän ei varsinaisesti ollut viisaita neuvoja jakeleva henkilö, olettaen siis, että tämänkaltaisessa tilanteessa yleensä _tarjottiin_ neuvoja. Mitä hän sitä paitsi edes aikoi sanoa nelivuotiaalle pikkutytölle? Yleisen ja loppuun kulutetun "kaikki järjestyy kyllä" – vakuuttelun? _Ei todellakaan. _

"Ylös ylös ylös", Jokeri mumisi hetken mietteliään hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja elehti tyttöä nostamaan käsiään samalla, kun poimi tämän vihreän mekon lattialta. Hienoisten hankaluuksien jälkeen hänen onnistui saada vaatekappale Taylorin pään yli ja sujauttaa tämän kädet lyhyisiin hihoihin. Sitten Jokeri nousi äkillisesti seisomaan suoristautuen täyteen pituuteensa. Taylorin katse vaelsi ylös pitkin hänen hoikkaa vartaloaan.

Jokeri puhui katsoen tytön suuriin, vihreisiin silmiin.

"Aika lähteä."`

ǁ


End file.
